


Living in the Lab

by blazingphoenix



Category: Fringe
Genre: Character Study, Crack Fic, Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingphoenix/pseuds/blazingphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene's introduction into the weird and wonderful world of Walter Bishop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living in the Lab

**Author's Note:**

> Sticks mainly to the events of 1.01, with very slight changes. Written because Gene needed a story.

Gene is a normal cow.

She eats, she drinks. She sleeps and provides milk. She is, in everyway, a perfectly ordinary bovine.

Well... except for maybe one thing.

She lives in a basement lab in Harvard.

She is there at the request of a Dr Walter Bishop; a man who has spent a good 17 years of his life in a mental hospital. He is insane in every possible way, so much so that even Gene can see it.

So it is through his request that Gene found herself plucked out of her nice, peaceful farm and suddenly being marched through corridors in Harvard, much to the amusement of its students.

At first, Gene wondered why she was picked to have her life turned upside down. Turns out, its because she fitted the precise parameters set by the insane Doctor. She heard this from the man who marched her through Harvard.

'Two-Year-old _bos taurus_. Purebred, not a crossbred. Mature weight 850 pounds, total fat average 2.37,' he mutters repeatedly under his breath, annoyed. Clearly, Gene gathers, this is not something he ever wanted to do. Thinking about it now, she realizes that walking a cow through a school is probably something no one ever wants to do.

She is there to be an ethical test subject for the crazy Doctor's experiments.

As the son, Peter, explains, 'Genetically, humans and cows are separated by only a couple lines of DNA.'

The Doctor's explanation is, 'Only thing better than a cow is a human. Unless you need milk. Then you really need a cow.'

So, much to Gene's dismay, she is there to get poked and prodded. And provide milk.


End file.
